


Youtuber RPF

by flickawhip



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Another new archiving
Relationships: Colleen Ballinger/Rachel Ballinger





	Youtuber RPF

Colleen Ballinger had never really thought too much about becoming a mom. She had expected much from her ex even now, although she found it was easier to relax and laugh with Rachel around.  
Rachel BallingerLast Wednesday at 21:35  
Rachel was also a Youtuber like her sister and loved making random videos and playing with her Nephew Flynn "Colleen i'm home!" smiling as she returned with Groceries, wearing grey tanktop and black bra, jeans  
Colleen BallingerLast Wednesday at 22:13  
"You get the candies?" Colleen asked, smiling when Flynn cooed and made grabby hands at Rachel. "I think baby boy wants auntie cuddles."  
Rachel BallingerLast Wednesday at 22:19  
"I got a couple packs, some bananas and the sour gel sis and formula for Flynn" smiling big leaning down to give Babyboy hugs and kisses "hey handsome man" picking him up for a bit "met up with one of our friends and she loved Season one of your show"  
Colleen BallingerLast Wednesday at 22:32  
"She did? How sweet." Colleen smiled, beginning to unpack.  
Rachel BallingerLast Wednesday at 22:34  
"yeah got her number so we can invite her to dinner soon" swaying as Flynn giggled "aww I love you too" laughing and smiling at him "so is that everything we need for the show?"  
Colleen BallingerLast Wednesday at 23:48  
"Yeah... well, besides baby boy taking a name..."  
Rachel BallingerLast Wednesday at 23:52  
"hmm?" handing him to Colleen as he started to sleep "he can be Ballinger, like his Mommy and Auntie...stop worrying sis, you're safe here" kissing her sister's cheek "love you"  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 00:59  
"Love you too Rachie." Colleen smiled, carrying her son to bed and tucking him in. "Poor baby's spark out..."  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 01:01  
"aww he's so adorable" she smiled then went to the room to set up their camera to get ready to stream, sliding off her shoes and socks  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 01:13  
"Ready to get... naughty for the camera?"  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 01:15  
"i'm ready...are you ready?" Rachel started them up "hey everyone and welcome to another Ballinger Sisters Brand Show....as always i'm Rachel and this is Colleen" Rachel was the shemale sister of the duo and was proud of who she was  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 01:35  
Colleen smiled, waving at the camera even as she shimmered out of her jeans, pulling on smaller shorts. "Hi babies... everyone ready to get not PG-13..."  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 01:39  
"look at that butt" smiling and poking it "if you are not mature leave now...enter at your own risk, just don't post hey i'm gonna/have jacked off" grabbing the candy bra handing to Colleen as she pulled off her top and jeans/panties then slipped the thong on  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 01:42  
Colleen smirked, pulling off her top and putting on the candy bra. "We make a sexy couple..."  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 01:44  
"we sure do" puckering and leaning in for a kiss as her cock was semi-hard, the candy thong looking small  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 01:45  
"Mmm, keep that thing away from me Rach...at least until you've tasted the candy." Colleen teased, kissing Rachel softly.  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 01:47  
laughing with her hand on her sister's chest playing with the candy then leaning to lick at one, tickling a nipple as it poke out from the candy  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 02:02  
Colleen hummed softly, stroking her sister's hair. "God that's so hot."  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 02:05  
eating a piece smiling and loving her hair played with "mmm think so? you know what time it is?" as Rachel sat up to grab a banana "Banana peeling with my toes!"  
playfully tickling one of Colleen's feet  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 02:26  
Colleen laughed softly. "Mmm, maybe I should... try the candy?"  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 02:27  
smiling and leaning back on her elbows "mmm sure taste it sis" cupping and shaking her tits  
"how many viewers turned on?"  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 02:32  
"At least 500." Colleen laughed, moving to suck Rachel's candy thong and cock at the same time.  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 02:34  
"not bad at all thank you all so much" Rachel blew a kiss and moaned enjoying "mmm might get more views on those skills" thumbs up  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 02:36  
"Let's hope so." Colleen murred, upping her pace a little.  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 02:37  
Rachel smiled softly as she peeled the banana with her toes while getting sucked on by Colleen "squishy nanners between my clean toes"  
Colleen BallingerLast Thursday at 02:38  
"Don't make a mess babe."  
Rachel BallingerLast Thursday at 02:39  
"not my fault" laughing softly throbbing and squishing the banana "people posting they'd eat banana off my feet, damn well who wants to see Colleen ride me?"  
smiling big "thanks! we do both have nice tits don't we sis?"  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 00:06  
"We sure do..." Colleen smiled, kissing Rachel. "Maybe we should wash those feet first?"  
Rachel BallingerYesterday at 00:07  
Rachel kissed back smirking "oh yeah" rubbing her sister's chest then hurrying to the bathroom to wash them as Colleen answered some questions "water is cold!"  
coming back placing her cold feet on her sister "brrr"  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 00:22  
Colleen giggled, kissing her sister's feet. "Yeah, Rach is stacked..." She laughed, moving to reach for something before kneeling to ask her question. "I have a question Rachel... will you marry me?"  
Rachel BallingerYesterday at 00:25  
wiggling them laying back "mmm soft lips...yeah I can go for days" biting lip then gasping at the question "omg!" sitting up and staring offering her hand nodding  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 01:30  
Colleen smiled, sliding the ring onto Rachel's hand, kissing her softly.  
Rachel BallingerYesterday at 01:31  
kissing back smiling and showing it off "sorry guys" reaching down to feel how wet Colleen was "ooo time to Slip N Slide"  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 03:00  
"Shall we get to making it?"  
Rachel BallingerYesterday at 03:06  
"yes we shall, love you so much my beautiful sister wife" as she laid back stroking a bit, pulling her sister over and suckling on her chest, biting softly  
Colleen BallingerYesterday at 23:14  
Colleen murred softly, kissing Rachel even as she mounted her sister, cupping the back of Rachel's head as they made out.  
Rachel BallingerYesterday at 23:16  
her hands rested on Colleen's ass, slowly thrusting and setting a pace wiggling tongue and suckling her sister's  
Colleen BallingerToday at 00:02  
Colleen soon moaned loudly, clearly close to release.  
Rachel BallingerToday at 00:04  
"you get so moist" Rachel pushed hard as she was also close, offering her tit as she suckled one of Colleen's  
Colleen BallingerToday at 00:09  
Colleen smiled, sucking softly. "I blame you." She teased, soon cumming.  
Rachel BallingerToday at 00:10  
"good" laughing and smiling big cumming hard and tickling her sister.


End file.
